


A King of his own Making

by Anonymous



Series: Imperium [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Incest, King's Murder, Parent/Child Incest, Plotting, Regicide, Scheming, Vaginal Sex, non-explicit murder, non-explicit physical attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It comes to an end by a coincidence: Snoke forces his hands. Kylo will tolerate a lot, but not this; he will keep Mother safe.And if installing Hux as the Emporer will do that, then so be it.





	A King of his own Making

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, giving this a happy end took a bit longer than expected - before, I'd wanted to have this end in a sad end, with Kylo impregnating Leia a third time, out of greed to see her pregnant. And in that spin, she wouldn't have made it, he would've named the child Leia, and he also would've taken genetic samples from Mother to have her cloned so he wouldn't ever have to say goodbye to her, ever. So, you can see it would've turned VERY dark and unhealthy.  
Spinning this into a happy end took a bit longer, and you can probably notice that, too, its vibe is...hm, different? From the other fics? But I hope you like it anyways!

The weekly holo meetings with Lord Snoke work out and maybe it’s that: that Kylo has grown complacent, comfortable in his mundane life. His little family, children-siblings and his beloved wife-mother by his side, while he works for the Imperium. Maybe he should’ve realized that this idyll was not meant to stay so, maybe he should’ve realized it, should’ve seen the warning signs so much earlier, should’ve listened to the Force and its tendrils snaking worry into his life. Was his mother’s failing health during Anakin’s pregnancy truly just her age – or rather something larger?

But he hadn’t known. Hadn’t seen. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to see anything, instead choosing blindness in bliss. He loves Mother. He loves their children. He loves his life as it is –

So Lord Snoke’s attack hits him unprepared, in the one weak point he cannot protect.

/

“Lord Ren”, Lord Snoke drawls, “Your support is insurmountable for the Imperium.”

Kylo tilts his head, unsure of where this is supposed to go, what Lord Snoke wants of him. He has surpassed the goals, and in general the Imperium is flourishing. Yet unease coils in his belly at Lord Snoke’s words.

“However…I do worry.”

“My Lord?”

“About your…service, you see, your subservience. Especially now…”, Lord Snoke trails off.

The unease blares to full life within Kylo as he feels out Mother in the Force – she is close, in the living room, the lights of Anakin and Padmé right next to her. Even though she is near, it is too far, as if Kylo cannot protect her, them, as if they are guardless, which is a silly notion; Lord Snoke is far away –

“My Lord, the Imperium’s goals are mine and I strive to support –“

“- your family, perhaps? Lord Ren? Honourable men have been swayed by their attachments. A weak point, so to speak, muddying loyalty and obedience…”

Lord Snoke’s lips curl into a cruel smile as he leans forward.

Fear clenches its fist around Kylo’s heart – 

“Lord Ren, the Imperium will not tolerate weakness and disobedience.”

In the next room, Mother crashes down, like a puppet with its strings cut, and both children start screaming.

/

She is alive. Unharmed. Just weak, after the Force attack on her. But she lives and will not carry long-term consequences from it and right now, that is all that allows Kylo to keep himself together. At least the children have calmed down – apparently they were just spooked by their mother falling, nothing more. Not the victim of Snoke’s attack as well.

Just Mother. Just her. 

Kylo does not know how Snoke did it, why her, why? How?

And Mother looks so pale in the bed, and thin. Has she always been so? Right now she looks nothing like the vibrant woman Kylo remembers, strong and impossible to conquer as she’d been, back when she’d been the General. She isn’t, and won’t ever be anything but his Mother and his wife, if Kylo’s got anything to say about it. Which he does. 

But he’d been unable to protect her. She had been in an adjacent room and yet he had not been able to save her, to protect her from harm. She had been attacked because she is his wife. His Mother, too, but Snoke hadn’t mentioned it, so perhaps he was unaware. But Mother, she had come to harm just because of him. 

Who could promise him that this would be the first and only time? Would she pay if he made a mistake? Would she be forced to pay the price for any of his misgivings? And their children? Would they be put on the line? What more? 

Yes, Kylo decides: Snoke had been right, they are his weak points. All three of them. He himself will gladly pay for his own mistakes, because he deserved to be reprimanded and corrected. But they? They did nothing wrong. And that the Imperium – no, that Snoke would step as low as use them to force him into subordinance, that, that was…- unacceptable.

Snoke had to be purged from the Imperium. The higher cause of the Imperium needed a better ruler. A better leader. Someone who’d further the Imperium’s power and influence yet maintained its justice. Someone who will be able to smoothly take up the new position of a ruler, as to not cause the Imperium to falter for even one moment. Someone who carries enough power of their own so with Kylo’s support, they will be able to win against Snoke.

He hates how he can only think of one person.

/

Of course, outright asking is impossible. Hux trusts him as much as he trusts Hux: not at all. Speaking freely, even for such a case that obviously benefitted Hux the most and was clean-cut, was utterly impossible. Kylo has a fairly good idea how it will go: Hux will consider it a trap, of course, and expect Kylo to either sell him out to Snoke right away or to attack him afterwards. In a clear fight between the two of them, it will be Kylo who will win, no doubt. 

But Hux has the patience of cunning, of manipulating, of playing the long haul. And he’s cold, his justice a cold and absolute one. 

Kylo dislikes him and his character, but even he has to admit grudging respect.

So he keeps on playing the obedient servant to Snoke while patiently chipping away at Hux, getting him to agree to a meeting far away from any surveillance.

/

“I want a life with my family.”

“How sweet.”

Hux’ voice drips acid contempt as he sips on his drink.

“And easily granted.”, he finally adds.

His grin is matched by Kylo’s.

/

Hux shoots Snoke.

It’s one of the options they’d discussed beforehand, the most likely way to solve this mess. Killing Snoke is difficult: he is too wary and too observant and much too powerful for only one of them to do it. 

Kylo distracts him. Plays the card of the wounded family father and husband appalled by the attack on his wife – and he is that, too. The Force sings around him as he attacks Snoke, dealing hits, snarling, hurting, taking it out on him. Only half of it is the real pain lashing out; the other half is always keeping a check on Hux, who is waiting for the perfect moment.

Alone, Kylo would lose, most likely: he is less experienced than Snoke, and his power will burn out quicker, too, fuelled by anger as it is. He can keep up with Snoke and keep up well: he’s dealing harsh hits, burning Snoke and almost succeeding in cutting off his leg. At the last moment, Snoke manages to deflect that particular hit –

\- and Hux shoots him. 

Right in the back, a solid shot of maximum strength, the laser burning through the clothes and flesh. Snoke is dead on the ground before he’s even realized it; a lump of flesh that’s been a human a second ago.

Kylo stills his lightsabre and the room’s silence is deafening. His body still buzzes with adrenaline, so he cannot quite believe that it is now over. 

It is over. 

“Emporer Hux.”, he states, tilting his head at Hux.

“Your service was and is much appreciated, Lord Ren.”, Hux nods at him and puts away the gun.

“The old emporer is dead, yet the Imperium shall live on. Let us bring forth the news to the galaxy.”

/

The transition to the new rulership is, in the end, surprisingly easy: Hux has been involved with the Imperium’s leading for a long time already. Despite Snoke having been the leader in name, a lot of decisions had been carried out on Hux’ order already. 

As it is, this change causes barely any ripples. Those that disagree with Hux being the new emperor are wise enough to keep silent. As such, Hux’ reign is met with polite applause and the seamless continuation of ongoing projects. Any worry that Hux’ introduction would cause unrest is unfounded: Hux quickly establishes himself.

A cold ruler, but a just one. Impenetrable. 

Kylo is the only one who knows of Hux’ little secret, the one he keeps in his private quarters.

But they keep a mutual truce: Hux knows of his secret, too, and keeps it, so he returns the favour. While his secret – Mother and their family – is larger, Hux’ fall would be higher. An even balance. 

It just warms Kylo’s heart that the potential risk of his cousin bursting into his life is thoroughgoingly taken care of.

*

Mother is so different. Blooming, vibrant again, as if a veil has been lifted from her. As if with Snoke’s death, the shroud of decay has been torn.

The difference is immediate and startling, Kylo almost cannot believe himself as he steps from the ship.

There she is, clad in silk, holding their children, and smiling. Smiling! She looks so lively and sweet, her eyes sparkling. Like a dream, as if one touch would have her disappear. Barely, Kylo dares to step up to her.

Her warm smell engulfs him as he takes Anakin from her, and smiles at Padmé, who wraps herself around his shin as she stumbles one, two steps.

And his other arm, he wraps around Mother, and finally, their lips meet in a tender, gentle kiss. Mother sighs, and hugs him, her soft body pressing into his. They stay like this, just soaking up the intimacy and closeness, until Padmé starts fussing.

“I missed you, Mother.”, he murmurs and presses a kiss on her grey hair, before the hug is broken.

Mother takes his hand and together they walk to their home.

/

He barely dares looking away from Mother, as if once she is gone, she will stay so. As if he’d imagined this, too good to be true – he almost does not believe his luck, his happiness.

But Mother stays and she is like she had been in the beginning, a millennium ago, at Jabba’s. – Perhaps even before that, a time when she’d been his Mother first and the General second. His Mother, his alone, when he hadn’t been forced to share her with anyone. Now, he won’t ever have to share her with anyone but their children.

And with them, he will gladly share her, because they are their greatest gift she has given him, except for herself, maybe.

All too happily, he watches her feed them. Mother is feeding them! On her own, all alone, as Kylo sits next to them, watching them. No need for him to support her, to give her the children, to bare Mother’s breasts and guide the nipples to hungry mouths, to hold the children while they drank. No need to prepare the purees for Padmé, to strap her to the seat and feed her: Mother is doing it all on her own. Unbelievable. 

It is strange, then, to watch her do it as if it is no difficult task at all – when it had just been Kylo, not too long ago, who had to make sure their children were fed. Now she is doing it and he can watch her.

She looks good – but then, when does she not? And Anakin’s drinking greedily from her while Padmé plays with her food, apparently quite done eating, so Kylo wipes her face and substitutes her food by a toy, which she easily accepts.

As he walks back, he brushes a strand of hair from Mother’s shoulders and, almost casually, slips his hand lower, cupping her breast, feeling her hard nipple through the thin fabric. She stiffens, drawing in a sharp breath – but that’s all she can do for the moment, as she is still breastfeeding Anakin.

“Later”, he says, kissing her neck. It is soft and white and would surely look perfect with a hickey…but they can’t do that in front of the children.

Perhaps soon, what with them going for a nap after eating…Mother seems to have a similar idea; she carries Anakin to his bed just as Kylo helps Padmé to bed. She is already blinking in exhaustion at him, so she does not fuss as he lovingly bids her sweet dreams.

In the corridor, he bumps into Mother. Her breast is still bare, nipple swollen and dark where Anakin had suckled on it. She very visibly has just fed their children. And now, it is time for him. Her son and husband.

Hungrily, he kisses her, swallowing her moan as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. Her hands dig into his back as she pulls him closer. Her body is soft and small against his, and if he could, he’d crawl into her.

She’ll be safe, from now on. No one will be able to hurt her anymore, no one, she’ll be protected and loved and safe and his, his alone. And he’ll have her, any way he can – and wants to. 

They stumble into the closest room – it’s the living room, which is unfortunate, but Mother doesn’t seem to care, because she smiles at him, winking, and when he sits down on the chair, she sits on his lap. 

Like this, her breasts are so close, so he pulls on the dress, but it refuses to slip over her tit, so he pulls the fabric down until Mother is bare. Sucking on the other nipple, the one no one had fed from, draws muffled high noises from Mother as she rocks against his cock. By far not enough friction, but the tease is there, knowing that her pussy is right there, grinding against him, hidden only by some flimsy fabric. 

Through the fabric, he can feel her warm body, her thighs, her ass, his hands not even close to covering as much skin as he wants to. She is so close but not close enough – he could’ve lost her, all too easily. One mistake, one wrong step during the fight against Snoke, and that would’ve been it. For him, and possibly for her, too, victim to Snoke’s revenge –

Suddenly, she grabs his face, her eyes boring into his – they share the very same shade, he notices, just as they share a similarly sloped nose…it fills his heart with warmth and love that their similarities are so visible and will be even more so in their children. A sign of love, of what they share, as a family. 

And then she kisses him, her soft lips against his, coaxing his tongue into her mouth, until he returns the kiss properly, their tongues intertwining. Kissing his mother like this will probably never lose its thrill, especially seeing as he is also kissing his wife, one and the same, the mother of his children. 

All the grinding has him rock hard and her noises are growing more and more desperate, too, so Kylo unzips his pants – as much as he can, with Mother pressed so close to him. But as soon as she understands what he is doing, she moves back enough that he can pull the zipper down completely.

A moment later, she has pulled out his cock.

It looks so obscene, his hard cock right in front of his Mother. His own Mother, looking at his cock like no Mother should – they shouldn’t look at their son’s cock, they shouldn’t want it, not like this. But his mom does, she wants him, she wants him like that and he gets to have her like that, like no son should get his own Mother.

He has the double proof sleeping just a few rooms over. The proof that his Mother has wanted him like that, that he’s gotten to fuck her like that, and no matter what happens, that’ll be the proof to the whole world that he has fucked his own Mother. 

And he still wants her like he has always wanted her: greedily, possessively, just for himself. Well, for him and his children. Siblings. He can share, but only with them.

“Please…”, he sighs against her lips, and Mother obeys immediately.

She lifts herself, and when she settles down again, she takes in his cock easily, as if just made for it. 

Her pussy is so wet and slick and loose and she’s taking it so well, she feels perfect. No, she is perfect and he moans into her mouth as she starts rocking herself on his lap.

It’s slow and torturous, like this. Mother is taking her time: she isn’t riding him and they’re not fucking. Instead, she picks up a slow rhythm, grinding down on him, rocking against him. Sometimes she rubs her clit just so; she whines into his mouth whenever she does. 

Kylo could blow his load into her any second. At the same time, it feels as if he could stay like this forever. Wants to, for sure. Just stay here, in the chair, Mother on his lap, taking their time together as husband and wife, mother and son, just making slow love. 

He wraps his arms around Mother, pulling her soft, delicate body against him. She’s sweaty, of course, and some of her strands are sticking to her temples and neck, so he kisses the skin there, gently nibbling hickeys, too.

Mother whimpers, but maintains her speed. She’s so wet, he can feel it, it’s smearing against his thighs. Or is that the sweat?

Almost desperately, drunkenly, he kisses down from her lips. Her throat, the thin skin there, her clavicle. Hickeys, everywhere. She’s his. – And then, he starts kissing down between her tits. Her full, plump tits that have fed three children so far, and two of them his, recently. They’re still round and heavy and will stay so as long as Anakin will be nursed. 

She’s done so well for him. Is doing so well, feeding their children. Feeding Anaking, giving him everything he needs just as she has fed Padmé the same way. Mother’s heavy tits are so good for them all.

He kisses her nipples, puffy and swollen. First one, then the other, sucking on them until Mother moans and pulls his head closer, until he buries his face between her tits as her rocking grows faster and faster.

Like this, they are wrapped so close around each other, as if nothing will ever be able to separate them, ever again. – Like he is safely in Mother’s arms, loved by her, close, the second breath to her first. At home. Her lover, just as she is his. 

He is where he should’ve been from the beginning: in his Mother’s arms.

The fact that his cock is buried deep in her pussy as she grinds herself to an orgasm seems almost half-forgotten, compared to how close they are, how he is in her arms, her focus solely on him and nothing else, and he can feel her heartbeat right against him. 

“Mom”, he sighs, closing his eyes, and it’s that one word that tips her over: her pussy clenches around his cock, tightly clamping down as she moans, her wetness dripping and smearing against his thighs.

She’s throbbing around his cock, snug and tight and milking him, as if trying to coax him into coming. He doesn’t, somehow not quite there – but then she combs through his hair and that, that – that innocent gesture is enough, and he comes, deep into his Mother’s pussy. Coming and coming and filling her up until there’s nowhere for it to go except drool out of her again. 

He pulls her close against him, her head on his shoulder, as they both enjoy the afterwaves of their orgasm. That post-orgasm feeling is a special kind of intimacy, incomparable to any other feeling they have shared, either as parent and child or as wife and husband. It’s special, like this, with Mother on his lap, his cock slowly softening inside her pussy as his come slowly spills from her and her wetness is still slicking up his thighs. 

The immediate need is gone, and now they’re just hugging, wrapped around each other, kissing, enjoying being close to each other. 

A rare moment; soon either Anakin or Padmé will have need of them, but right now, it is only them.

/

At the star destroyer, Hux twirled around the data stick. Should he send the files to Ren? It would all too juicy to watch him read Jabba’s notes on what his mother had been put through. And, if Hux was honest, Jabba had been unexpectedly…vivid in his descriptions on what he did with his slaves. 

And how useful those descriptions and files had been, too!

Hux grinned, leaning back and spreading his legs. One whistle, and his bitch immediately crawled over, between his spread legs.

Hmm.

Watching Ren realizing what his beloved, beloved mother had been put through before she’d become his wife might be so entertaining – but it might also tip the guy over into complete madness. If fucking his mother and breeding little incest babies was what made him happy – who was Hux to stop him? As long as Ren followed his lead and didn’t do anything too stupid nor damaging, all was fine.

And in the end, Hux needed all the Skywalkers obeying the leash he had on them.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last chapter. I will not mark this series as completed because I am not sure it really is; maybe I might write some outtakes and/or more pwp's with the two of them. I just really like the pairing and the setting and writing pregnancy/impregnation stories for them is hot af.  
However, I may be convinced to write a Hux/Rey outtake ;) Because Hux is not just an Emporer, he is also a very sadistic master to his pet ;)))


End file.
